


Вебкам-модель

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Это кайнд оф сонгфик на песню Овсянкина Вебкам-модель.*Можно назвать героев, а можно нет. Можно раскрыть секрет Элли, а можно оставить его только рассказчику. Я отказываюсь выбирать.
Kudos: 2





	Вебкам-модель

У меня нет имени и нет лица, только набор символов - как идентификационный номер. Да и он тебе ни о чем не скажет. Я один из многих. Ты огонь маяка. Ты песня сирены. Я не определился, они тоже.

Ты вертишься перед зеркалом, настраиваясь. Я запираюсь в комнате. Сегодня не надо скупать краденое. Не надо ехать за закладкой. Весь день свободен, весь день с тобой, с твоим альтер-эго. Я знаю твой секрет, они - нет. Вскипает внутри и подступает к горлу ярость, стекает к кончикам пальцев. Они ни черта не знают тебя, но я тебя не выдам.

Ты танцуешь в свете ламп и заливисто смеёшься, они ведутся на твою мнимую непосредственность. Круглую лампу раздобыл я, а я нихуя не блогер, но тебя не ебет, откуда. Как и меня не ебет, зачем ты. Взаимность лучшее на свете чувство. Ты облизываешь свои невозможно длинные пальцы, и капелька соуса стекает с уголка твоих губ, ты тянешься за следующим крылышком, толком не прожевав, выдаешь: "Никто не ест сексуальнее меня". Ты не соврал. Фетишист, который задонатил хреналлион токенов, чтобы ты съел на камеру ведро крыльев, наверняка прочёл бы часовую лекцию о древней, исконной связи еды и секса, эти ребятки мастаки наукообразно свою ебанцу оправдывать, а я таких приколов не выкупаю, только шишка все равно предательски встаёт.

  
Летят сообщения. "Распусти волосы, Элли, мне так нравятся твои локоны, хочу кончить на них". Блядь, ну и мерзость. "Элли, дорогая, я так люблю тебя. Ты как две капли воды похожа на мою бывшую, одно лицо. Она тоже носила клетчатую юбку с белой маечкой. Шесть лет назад мы с ней ездили на море. Она смеялась прям как ты, и водная гладь отражалась в ее глазах. До сих пор не могу поверить, что мы больше не вместе. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Что ты согласна выйти за меня. Что мы никогда не расстанемся. Что ты хочешь от меня ребенка". Ты произносишь, что он хочет, и складываешь руками сердечко. Ты в подробностях рассказываешь, как вы бы с этим Джошем заделали малыша. От этой пошлости становится тошно. Чувак, живи своей жизнью, сказал бы я Джошу, пока он наяривает на призрак бывшей, да только я сам такой же, грежу о недостижимом да на вебкам-сайте дрочу.

  
Я знаю твоих клиентов поимённо. Сегодня кворум. Футфетишист - этот ладно, безобидный почти. Ты суешь в камеру холеные ступни, шевелишь пальцами. На подъёме красный след от ремешка. Хочется дотронуться, погладить, зацеловать - нельзя. Ничего нельзя, и так позволяю себе больше, чем каждый утырок из этого чата. Не оскорбил тебя ни разу, виду не подал... Ты уходишь в приват с любителем переодеваться в женское. О, этот модник полчаса будет перебирать наряды, натягивая на свои сарделечные ляжки чулки в сеточку, втискивая лапищу в разношенные туфли жены, пока та отвозит детей на баскетбол, запаковывая рыхлое тело в атлас, и ждать твоей реакции. Как ты там говорил?

  
\- Всю жизнь мечтал стать стилистом престарелой драг-дивы. И ее лучшей подружкой по совместительству. Чтобы он такой, ну как мне, скажи, Элли? Я красотка? А я ему: дорогуша, ты огонь! Я ослепла.

  
Знал бы только этот несчастный, с кем связался. Не узнает. Тебе нет равных.

"Подрочи". "Покажи сиськи". "Оближи свою ступню" - ты что, циркачка? "Я хочу, чтобы ты кончила", - у тебя в руках появляется игрушка, высокотехнологичная, как мама дорогая. Корабли космические бы так строили, как игрушки делают. Променяли кольца Сатурна на эрекционные. Спорный выбор для человека, огромный провал для человечества. "Шлюха". "Шлюха". "Шалава". Святоши, а вы что здесь забыли? "Ты могла бы стать кем угодно. Благочестивой матерью семейства или строить карьеру. Но ты сделала свой выбор, погрузившись в пучину порока. Элли, расскажи, что сподвигло тебя продавать свое тело". В этой булькающей тине порой всплывают твари мерзее среднего. Вот и один из них. Я его ненавижу. Их - презираю. Его - ненавижу. Ты отшучиваешься, параллельно пытаясь завлечь эту гниду в приват, и я знаю, что будет. Легенды про несчастливую юность, любовника-садиста, долги в сотни тысяч и загубленные мечты заходят как по маслу. Спасатель заблудших душ напишет тебе еще пару раз, как низко ты пала, пока будет тереть стручок на свое моральное превосходство и чужие страдания, а потом выйдет, не попрощавшись. Дай знак. Моргни, если тебя заставили. Дыши, если хочешь бросить. Забрать бы тебя и спрятать от них, вот только забирать некуда и прятать тоже - в соседнюю комнату? Опять навыдумывал глупостей. Ты знаешь себе цену и не допустишь ничего против своей воли. Ты не для меня, ты для кого-то лучше, чем я, но мне позволено больше, чем им. Скоро твой рабочий день закончится, и я зайду к тебе с бутылкой красного, и мы будем пить, а потом заляжем смотреть кино, и это уже что-то, правда? Я бы мог снять с тебя дурацкие неудобные туфли и помассировать ноги. Или угостить тебя крылышками. Или... whatever.

Оргазм не приносит облегчения. Внутри колется-комкуется нечто, имени которому тоже нет. Если б мог, написал бы песню об этом.


End file.
